


Brochure

by Anonymous



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-24
Updated: 2010-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Carolyn hires a model to pose for the new brochure photos, things aren't quite as they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brochure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a cabinpres_fic prompt asking for Martin to dress as a woman for photos for the MJN brochure. The prompt asked for Arthur and possibly Douglas to be fooled by it - I've changed that part slightly! :P

"...and that's why I've hired a model for the occasion."

Douglas and Arthur looked pleasantly surprised at this revelation from Carolyn. A female model would be with them for a few hours on stand-by, along with a photographer, to get some photos of a young, pretty stewardess for the new MJN Air brochure. Martin felt decidedly uneasy, but he smiled along with the others. Arthur had already started bothering Douglas with a guessing game of what the girl might be like, so they missed the amused look that Carolyn shot Martin.

~~~~

The next morning, Douglas and Arthur were drinking tea in the Portakabin when the phone rang. _"You might want to come outside,"_ Carolyn's voice told them, and they were both up and out in seconds.

The photographer was holding one of the car's back doors open when they arrived. A long, slim, toned calf appeared first, finished with a high-heeled shoe. The leg was bare rather than wearing the standard opaque tights of a female flight attendant's uniform, Douglas noted. A delicate hand was extended from behind the door, long French nails tipping the fingers which were clasping the driver's hand as he helped the owner out of the car.

Carolyn had to fight back a grin - Martin looked very convincing indeed, thanks to her efforts last night and that morning. He'd been waxed, plucked, shaved, cleansed and moisturised to within an inch of his life and now, with the wig, uniform and makeup, he was barely recognisable. "Gentlemen, this is Amy."

'Amy' approached them with what could only be described as a strut, hips swinging just enough and showing no signs of trouble in the three-inch heels. Carolyn didn't want to know how much practice Martin had been putting in for walking in the shoes, but however long it was had certainly paid off, if the looks on the faces of Douglas, Arthur, the photographer and the driver were anything to go by.

Several of the other airfield crew had gathered round to investigate, drawn in by the attractive female presence. A few of them wolf-whistled as Martin shook Arthur's hand. Douglas took 'her' hand and kissed it. "Delighted to meet you, Amy," he greeted.

Martin smiled graciously and nodded, not saying a word lest he give himself away. He'd been practising a female voice as well, but he didn't want to use it unless absolutely necessary. All he had to do was keep up the act for four hours and no one would be any the wiser - not to mention, he'd be three hundred quid _up_ on the deal. Though, whether that was a good thing or not was debatable, considering he was now _down_ all of his body hair. The shoes were quite uncomfortable, too. Luckily, Carolyn had excused his absence by telling the others that he wasn't feeling very well and she'd told him to get some sleep.

As soon as Carolyn started to lead Martin and the photographer onto the plane, Douglas suddenly remembered he wanted to check something on the flight deck and Arthur had some very urgent dusting to do on board. Carolyn played the role of a passenger for the first hour while the photographer got some shots and Arthur nosed around nearby.

Then they decided to get some photos of the stewardess serving in the flight deck. Martin leaned over Douglas, who had taken off his jacket to avoid showing his First Officer stripes, as though placing his meal down in front of him. Martin flinched as he felt a hand on his lower back, but smiled his best feminine smile for the camera.

He was incredibly grateful when they moved back into the cabin to do some shots of Arthur and 'Amy' showing passengers - played by several of the ground crew - to their seats. Martin found his backside being fondled and groped almost constantly, which worried him considerably. Finally, the shoot was over and Douglas had reappeared again.

"Hello again," he said, placing his hand on 'her' hip and moving closer. "You really are something special," he purred. "Perhaps you'd like to go for a drink some time?"

Martin tried to wriggle free as he prepared his hard-practised female voice. "I'm flattered, but I have a boyfriend..."

"Oh really? What a shame." Douglas leaned in very close and whispered in Martin's ear, "Well, if you ever get bored of him, do let me know." With an almost-alarming smile, he turned and left, passing Arthur on the way.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Arthur asked as he reached Martin. "I love things like that. Pretending, I mean. It's rather a lot of fun." Martin smiled a little, but didn't say anything as Arthur continued. "Sorry about this, but I think I'm about to do something a little bit naughty." With this, Arthur leaned in and kissed Martin, pressing him back into the wall seperating the galley from the flight deck.

Martin's brain froze and he didn't move for a few seconds. As soon as it had fully registered what was happening, he pushed Arthur back. "Wait!" he exclaimed in his real voice. "It's me, Martin!"

Arthur simply laughed. "I know that, Skip. I'm not _completely_ stupid, you know."

Martin looked confused. "But... if you know it's me... then it's _me_ you like? Not Amy?"

"It's definitely you, only... disguising it as a misunderstanding was the only way to get close enough to kiss you."

"Oh. I see." A pause, then, "Would you like to do it again?"

A grin spread across Arthur's face and he pinned Martin back again. Martin pulled Arthur closer as they kissed roughly and just a little bit desperately. It was all getting rather heated, but before they could do anything, they heard Carolyn's footseps approaching and sprang apart just before the curtain opened..

"Ah, good, there you are. I was just coming to let you know that you can go. Amy, do you need a lift anywhere?"

~~~~

'Amy' had accepted the offer of a lift and Carolyn hadn't batted an eyelid when Arthur got out of the car too and said he'd be home later. As she pulled away, she wondered how long it would be before her son appeared at home. Apart from the pony club types, women tended to reject Arthur outright and while Martin wasn't a real woman, he'd probably do the same thing just to let him down gently. Hopefully without revealing his true identity, in order to avoid embarrassment.

Unbeknown to Carolyn, her son was currently pinning Martin to the wall in the entrance hall of his flat, both of them kissing and frantically ripping at each other's clothes. By some miracle, they made it to the bedroom and onto the bed, still wearing most of their clothes. Arthur sat himself down on the edge of the bed and propped the pillows up, then slid up to sit against them. Martin kicked off his shoes and straddled Arthur's hips, eager to resume the kissing as he unbuttoned Arthur's shirt. Tilting his head down, he kissed and nibbled at Arthur's exposed neck and chest, feeling his own shirt being removed.

Arthur had to stifle a giggle at the bra, which he made quick work of. His zip slid down and Martin freed him from his underwear just enough, stroking his cock. It took all of his strength to still Martin's hand, knowing he wasn't likely to last very long anyway and not wanting to miss the best part. He reached out and hitched up the tight pencil skirt until it was around Martin's waist. The feminine underwear almost dragged out another giggle but he helped Martin out of it without much trouble.

While he was up, Martin opened the bedside table drawer and took out lube and a condom, before returning to his previous position on top of Arthur. He took Arthur's hand in his own and poured some of the lube out, which Arthur quickly spread across his fingers. Martin reached to pick up the condom and gasped as two slick fingers slid inside him, stretching him as he ripped the wrapper with his teeth. He slipped it over Arthur's cock and tried not to react too loudly to the third finger.

Once the fingers were gone, he moved his hands towards the skirt as though to take it off, but a hand stopped him and the hungry look in Arthur's eyes was almost enough to undo him right there. Instead, he put a hand on the headboard on either side of Arthur's head and shuffled forwards on his knees, positioning himself just above Arthur's cock and starting to push himself down slowly.

Hands on his hips steadied him as he settled in this position, as deep as he could. He raised himself halfway up and slid back down a bit harder than he'd planned, earning him a rather satisfying sound from Arthur, which in turn seemed to go straight to his brain and turn it to mush. He quickly settled into a rhythm with Arthur was moaning below him and he couldn't help making a similar sound himself.

He rocked his hips back and forth and leaned in again to kiss Arthur, whose hands were pulling him back down roughly every time he moved. If the look on Arthur's face was anything to go by, he was already as close as Martin felt. Martin groaned in ecstasy as a strong hand found his cock and began to stroke firmly in time with each thrust. He threw his head back and almost _screamed_ Arthur's name as his whole body tensed and he came, taking Arthur with him.

As they both gasped for breath, Martin lowered his head to rest his forehead on Arthur's. They shared an exhausted giggle, fingers entwining as they kissed again, more softly this time. Arthur was the first to speak with, "That was _brilliant!_ "

Martin laughed again as he got up, finally taking the skirt off before he climbed under the covers and snuggled into Arthur's side. This one was going to take some explaining - probably best they didn't tell Carolyn or Douglas just yet. Unless, of course, it turned into an ongoing thing, in which case it might be rather difficult to hide. He yawned as Arthur sighed happily and pressed a tender kiss to the captain's forehead. Just as he was falling asleep, Martin could have sworn he heard a whispered _"I love you"_ , which he supposed he hadn't been meant to hear. He was rather glad he did.


End file.
